detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzkrieg Bop'd
Blitzkrieg Bop'd is the first episode of Detentionaire. It premiered on Teletoon in Canada on September 12, 2011, as part of a preview for the then-upcoming show, and reaired on January 5, 2012, as the show's official premier. Plot *4:13:21PM "At 4:15 detention gets out. The problem is, I'm kinda not in detention right now. And yeah...that's a pretty huge problem." Lee Ping is being chased through the halls of A Nigma High by the Cleaners, and comments that the first day of tenth grade is the worst day of his life. *7:42AM, Earlier that day Lee is being escorted to his first day of tenth grade at A Nigma High by his Mother who also works there as a teacher. Once on school grounds Lee is met by his best friends Holger Holgaart and Camillio Martinez. *9:10AM, First Period Holger and Lee attend their first class. They watch a broadcast by Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian. Holger blurts out that Tina is Lee's crush, embarrassing him in the process. Meanwhile, Tina questions the mysterious disappearance of Principal Wurst, but Chaz interrupts her, telling the student body of a mandatory assembly being held by the new principal directly after lunch. *12:00 Noon, Lunch Time Holger, Lee and Camillio break for lunch. While discussing Tina, Lee absentmindedly spills his lunch all over Biffy Goldstein, a large muscular bully. Luckily for Lee, he is saved by Vice Principal Victoria, who immediately gives Biffy detention for bullying. Unfortunately, Lee developes the need for a bathroom break at the exact same moment Chaz and Tina announce the mandatory assembly is beginning to swear in the new principal. *1:08PM During the ceremony Lee sneaks off to go to the bathroom. The new principal, or general as he prefers, Principal General Barrage, stomps his way on stage immediately earning the fear and awe of the student body for his cyborg-like appearance and no-nonsense millitary attitude. In the bathroom Lee spots someone hidden in a cubicle, who activates a switch. This throws the auditorium into chaos: *The lights go off at first *Frogs are unleashed on the students and staff *Music and lights blinds the crowd *Stink bombs trigger mass puking *Potato flakes rain down from above *The Red Tazelwurm is turned loose in the auditorium *A disgusting green paint showers the assembly *And finally the sprinklers are triggered When the perverbial smoke finally clears, a laughing Lee Ping is standing in the doorway. Barrage quickly pins the blame on him. When Lee objects, his bag is found containing blueprints and information needed to pull off the prank. This prompts Barrage to sentence Lee to one full year of detention, and Mrs. Ping grounds him for the duration of his detention as well. *3:00PM Lee is in a hurry to get to detention before someone tries to kill him. Lee explains to Holger and Camillio that he wasn't responsible for the prank and that the bag isn't his (supporting this fact is a pink bra inside the bag which clearly wasn't used during the prank, nor does Lee have any other use for it). However, despite Lee's fears, instead of becoming hated, he becomes the most popular student in school with his new bad-boy image. Both Tina and Chaz try to interview Lee at the same time, pushing and fighting each other in the process. Holger notices that the cameraman is using an outdated black and white camera. He explains that their other one was lost during the prank, which was overheard by Lee. Realizing there could be evidence proving his innocence, Lee rushes back to the auditorium to grab the camera. Unfortunately, it's crawling with the Cleaners, and before Lee can sneak in, Brandy Silver ambushes him and forces him to be her boyfriend. Trying to escape, Barrage then grabs Lee and drags him off to detention. *3:15PM, Detention Room Barrage dumps Lee in the detention room where he encounters Biffy again, who approaches him threateningly. However, this is shown to be a ploy, and much to Lee's surprise, Biffy doesn't hold any ill will about the prank or about lunch. Biffy explains he's been putting on a show so that he could work on knitting a sweater in private. He also firmly believes that Lee couldn't pull off the prank, listing off reasons such as he wouldn't have the guts. Biffy then waves off Lee's reaction by simply stating he knows everything. Lee gets an idea and calls Holger and Cam to ask them to grab the camera for him, unfortunately they're preoccupied by a video game and don't respond. Biffy suggests that Lee sneak out of detention and grab the camera himself. Their supervisor, nicknamed Sleeping Ugly, is apparently incapable of waking up, which he willingly demonstrates, making it the perfect solution as that will prevent him from noticing Lee's absence. Biffy then instructs Lee to plant a confiscated cell phone on Barrage so that Biffy can track him using its GPS. Biffy will also track Lee using his own cell phone GPS and guide him through the school. Lee asks Biffy why he is helping him, and Biffy answers that the whole thing reminds him of a spy movie, even if that makes him the "Techno-geek", avoiding the question. Lee manages to plant the phone in front of Barrage's office, which the latter gleefully confiscates. After a few complications, Lee sneaks into the auditorium and finds the camera. However, he's blindsided by a shadowy figure who runs away with the footage. Forced to scrounge, Lee has to settle for a different camera. Lee chases after the figure, but loses him at the school swimming pool. Unfortunately, that's when the Cleaners spot Lee and give chase. Lee escapes back to detention, via a skateboard and the vents. Despite harassment from the Tazelwurm, Lee is able to make it just in time. *9:48PM At home, Lee plugs the pics from the camera into his computer. He finds a picture of someone messing with his bag, and claims that when he figures out who that is, he is going to get his life back. Characters All of the listed characters make their official debut in this episode, even though they all appeared in the unaired pilot (except for the The Outcasts, Lynch Webber, and Ruby Kwee). *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *The Red Tazelwurm *Biffy Goldstein *Principal General Barrage *Vice Principal Victoria *News Team **Tina Kwee **Chaz Monerainian **Stepak *Dudes of Darkness **Cyrus Xavier2 **Goob1 **Rud1 **Skeeter1 *Emos **Giuseppe Stern **Unnamed Emos *Skaters **Zed Point Conasty2 **Ted 2 **Ned 2 **Unnamed Skaters *Cleaners *Glamazons **Kimmie McAdams **Brandy Silver **McKenzie **Druscilla *Mathletes **Irwin Dexter2 **Greta Von Hoffman **Beth **Unnamed Mathlete *Radcircles *Cheerleaders 1''' - This character had a different appearance in this episode. '''2 - This character had a different voice actor in this episode. Watch now! Webisode A webisode was released on Teletoon.com tying into the first episode of Detentionaire. Tina Kwee arrives at Barrage's office to get a interview with him. Unfortunately, he claims he is ex-black ops and thus can't tell Tina much of anything about himself. When asked what happened to Principal Wurst, Barrage dodges the question and goes out of his office to investigate a ringing Phone. While Barrage is out Tina finds a file containing images of Wurst. Barrage comes back and kicks Tina out. Tina promises herself that she will find out what Barrage is hiding. Videos Detentionaire Episode 1 Season1 English Dubbed Detentionaire Pilot Blitzkrieg Bop'd|The "Pilot" Episode Detentionaire Web Exclusive 1 - Tina Kwee|The first web exclusive Gallery bb.png bb2.png bb3.png bb4.png bb5.png bb6.png bb7.png bb8.png bb10.png bb11.png bb12.png bb13.png bb14.png bb15.png bb16.png bb17.png bb18.png bb19.png bb20.png bb21.png bb22.png bb23.png bb24.png bb25.png bb26.png 33.jpg 32.jpg Sans titre 2.jpg Sans titre 4.jpg Prank3.jpg Prank1.jpg Prank0.jpg Prank.jpg|The Tazelwurm takes Greta as it's victim 6.jpg|The Hazmats chase Lee 4.jpg 7.jpg New Bitmap Image (10).png|VP Victoria wasn't covered with Vomit Camilio is AWESOME!.png|Miscoloured backgrounds of Holger's and Camillio's Scanning wendell.png|Wendell scans the room New Bitmap Image (55).png|Radcircles spying on Lee Blitzkrieg Bop'd Tittlecard.JPG|Lee on his way to school Trivia *This is the first episode of season 1, and the only episode as of yet to use swear words, as Lee mumbles the word "crap" when he drops the camera. **However, it should be noted that the word "cabron" is actually the Spanish word for calling someone the "F" word, i.e. "F-er". Cam uses this word three times throughout the series, including this first one. Given that, in some Spanish-speaking countries, it can be used as a (vulgar) term of endearment, like "friend", it is unsure whether or not the writers are actually aware that Cam has actually been dropping the F-bomb even throughout his Presidency. There is the possibility that one of the writers heard this word and misunderstood it as the word for "pal". *The title of the episode is a reference to the Ramones song "Blitzkrieg Bop. This is not the only time the Ramones are referenced in the series, as next episode's title references a movie the Ramones appeared in (and a song written and recorded by them for the movie). *It should be noted that many character models shown in this first episode are never to be seen again, for example the large, handsome boy in white in Lee's class and all but Cyrus of the Dudes of Darkness. **The only DoD character to show a resemblance to future characters Rud and Emmet is the ball-cap wearing student with the dragon shirt. It is assumed that this character is actually just an earlier version of Rud. * Beth's first appearance has her with dirty-blonde hair, full lips, and no braces. * Greta actually doesn't have a unibrow for the first few episodes, and it was added later no doubt for the sake of comedy. She simply has two eyebrows and no freckles. This can be seen clearly during the Prank, as she is the one that the Tazelwurm is attacking. * It is never explained why Lee's fake bag had a bra in it. ** Speaking of bras, when showing the Cleaners vacuuming the gym, if one watches closely, amongst the debris that is vacuumed is a white bra, meaning someone lost theirs during the prank somehow. * While guiding Lee, Biffy says that from the office Lee should go "up the stairs and take a right." However, according to the layout on Biffy's map, Barrage's office is adjacent to the gym. Errors * When Cam says "Chiquita" a few times in a row at the beginning of the episode, Brandy's shirt is miscoloured white instead of pink. ** It is probably an oversight. In "Pilot" episode, Brandy was wearing a white shirt instead of pink. ** However in the proper non-pilot version Brandy's shirt was pink. * When The Red Tazelwurm chases Lee in the vent system, the creature's scleras are coloured white instead of black. * When Camillio is talking to Holger and Lee their backgrounds are purple and green as opposed to their rooms. (See gallery) * The credits music is replaced with the theme song instrumental with people saying "hey" a few times during it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS) Category:Prank